Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS, as it should be
by Catkin thief
Summary: This isn't your normal Nine/Rose fic. For some mad reason I decided to do a re-write where the Ninth Doctor was female. Don't ask me why. It probably won't follow the series for very long, although I'll do my best to tell you where any particular chapter is. I may also do fics for series two with the Ninth Doctor, as i feel that he (or she) is better for Rose than the Tenth Doctor.
1. Run for your life!

**AN: This is the first time I've tried writing the Ninth Doctor, and since mine is female, she's probably going to sound a little OOC. Also, while I've tried to use a lot of the dialogue from the episode, 'Rose' I haven't seen it in ages, as I can't find it on youtube, it's not on bbc iplayer and I've lost my box set, so the dialogue is made up from what I can remember.**

**IMPORTANT: I won't be following all the episodes of Series One, I'll jump around a bit and add my own in. This doesn't follow the series in any way, shape or form. Just to warn you.**

**If you spot any differences in this chapter, it's because I'm going through and re-working it slightly to try and make it better. Sorry I haven't updated, but life keeps getting in the way.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>For Rose, it started out as an ordinary day. Wake up at seven o'clock, far too early to be up in her opinion, get washed and dressed, say goodbye to her mum and head to work. Rose worked at Henriks, it was a big department store and she worked on the shop floor. It was a pretty average day, all things considered, although she did see Mickey in her lunch break, and she was just going out the door at the end of the day, chatting to her friends Shareen and Tina when the door man reminded her about the lottery money for Wilson.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose backed away from the shop dummies, still holding the stupid money in one hand. It was starting to frighten her a bit now. They were just students, obviously, but it wasn't funny anymore. She felt a wall at her back and stopped walking. She was stuck, surrounded by the dummies. They raised their hands in unison, and Rose closed her eyes, hoping that she was just about to be the butt of a huge joke. Then, she felt a hand, a normal, non-plastic hand, grab hers and she looked up, startled. There was another woman there, she looked older than Rose, about the same age as her mum. "Run," the woman said, and pulled Rose away from the dummies just as they struck.<p>

Now, they were in the lift, just after the woman had wrestled the arm off of one of the dummies. Even while she was trying to make sense of the impossible, Rose studied the woman who had rescued her. She was taller than Rose, with short black hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore a leather jacket and dark blue jeans with black Doc martins on her feet. Rose got the feeling that this was someone to be scared of.

"That makes sense," she said, when Rose proposed her students theory. "Well done."

"Well whoever they are," Rose said. "They're gonna be in big trouble when Wilson finds them."

"Who's Wilson?" The woman asked as the lift doors opened.

"Chief technician," Rose replied.

"Wilson's dead." She said it bluntly, like she was used to seeing people die, and then they were going down the corridor, Rose almost running to keep up with the woman's longer stride. She was going on about relay stations and blowing people up and living plastic- Rose couldn't make any sense of it, and then she was pushing Rose out of the door and telling her to go and eat beans on toast. Then the door was shut, and Rose was left staring at it blankly. Then the door opened again. "I'm the Doctor by the way," the woman said. "Who're you?"

"Rose."

"Nice to meet you Rose," the woman said. "Now run for your life!" And then the door was shut again and Rose walked along the pavement, still carrying that stupid arm. She turned back to look at Henricks, just as the store exploded. _That could have been me._ She thought. _That could have been me in there._ More than a little frightened, she ran the rest of the way home, completely missing the nondescript blue police box standing half hidden on the street.

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked back into her TARDIS and patted the console absent mindedly. Why had she saved that little shop girl? She wasn't anybody important, just a stupid little ape, but something had made her save that girl, and ask her name. Rose. It suited her. Pretty, but still with a spiky defence. She'd certainly been spiky enough, and she'd found her feet quickly despite being in such a strange situation. She'd make a good Companion, that one... She stood stock still, stopping that line of thought in it's tracks. No, no more companions. Not after the War. Shaking her head, the Doctor concentrated on tracking down the Nestene Consciousness. It would cause havoc on a world that used so much plastic.<p>

The next day, the Doctor was tracking a signal. So far, it had led her into a pretty run down area. The Powell estate, she thought it was called. It led her to a small flat and she crouched down, just as the cat flap flipped up. The shop girl she'd met the day before, Rose, stared back at her. She stood as Rose opened the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I live 'ere," Rose said.

"Well what d'ya do that for?" She asked. Sarcasm seemed to be the norm for this body. She turned to leave, but Rose grabbed her arm and pulled her into the flat. She looked at the girl in surprise.

"Who is it?" A voice called from further inside the flat.

"They're from the government," Rose said, heading into the flat. "It's about the shop." The Doctor followed her inside, only to be stopped at the door to a bedroom by a woman who she assumed was Rose's mother.

"She deserves compensation," the woman said.

"We're talking millions," the Doctor replied, following Rose. Her mouth was replying on autopilot while her brain was pretty much a stuck record. _How did __I end up in her house?_

* * *

><p>Then it was a couple of days later, and Rose was following her into the TARDIS to get away from the plastic replica of her boyfriend. She did the usual 'bigger on the inside' bit, running in and out and the Doctor took the time to examine Rose as she hooked the plastic head into the console. The girl looked to be about nineteen and she was blonde with whiskey coloured eyes, although she was smart and level headed. She could also spot the obvious.<p>

"What's it look like?" Rose asked.

"Like a transmitter," the Doctor replied. "Big, round, dish. Slap bang right in the centre of London. It must be completely invisible." Rose nodded behind her. The Doctor turned, but couldn't see anything. "What?" she asked. Rose did it again. "What?" she asked again, more annoyed this time. What was wrong with these humans, couldn't they see that this was a matter of life and death? Rose simply nodded behind her again, a small smile playing on her lips. The Doctor turned around again, and this time, she saw the London Eye. She turned around grinning. "Fantastic!" Inside though, she was cringing. This body was just the slightest bit oblivious.

Rose ran alongside the Doctor as they headed towards the London Eye, and she felt a larger hand slip into hers and hold it firmly. They ran along the side of the bridge, heading towards the London Eye, and for a moment, Rose forgot about the imminent disaster, forgot about Mickey and her mum, she just focussed on running and the woman who's hand was in hers. _It could be like this all the time. Every day could be like this. _

* * *

><p>The Doctor was fighting the Nestene Consciousness and it was looking pretty grim. Two of the shop dummies had found the anti-plastic she'd had inside her jacket and now her arms were pinned behind her. "I wasn't going to use it!" She cried, but they didn't listen. Things were going from bad to worse, when she heard the sound of metal on metal from behind her. Risking a look, she saw Rose grab hold of a chain dangling from the ceiling, and then the girl was swinging from the chain (<em>what the bloody hell was that girl thinking? she'd get herself killed!<em>) and she knocked the dummy that was holding the anti-plastic into the Nestene Consciousness. The Doctor managed to throw the dummy that was pinning her arms and then she caught Rose as the girl swung back towards her. They both looked down at the Nestene Consciousness and then the Doctor put Rose down and headed towards the TARDIS, trying to forget the feeling of that little body pressed against hers. Manners. That was all it was. Just manners. The girl had just saved her life after all, and if her hearts were still beating double-time, well, that was her own secret, wasn't it?

They were standing in an alley, and the Doctor locked eyes with Rose, ignoring her idiot of a boyfriend. "Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked.

"Yeah."

"No Rose, don't go." Mickey grabbed her round the waist.

"Uh, yeah, sorry I... Someone's gotta look after this idiot and..." she trailed off.

"That's fine," the Doctor said, grinning. "I'll just be off then." As soon as she closed the door behind herself, her face fell. She needed a friend more than she'd thought she did, especially with the war being so recent. Scowling, she began flicking levers on the TARDIS getting her to fly away from London 2005. The TARDIS de-materialised, but she wouldn't fly away. "What's wrong?" the Doctor asked, worried that the run in with the Nestene Consciousness had hurt her oldest friend in some way. She couldn't bear to lose another friend today. An image of Rose floated into her head. "She wants to stay with him. She doesn't want to come adventuring with me," the Doctor argued. The image of Rose appeared more forcefully. Along with an idea of the TARDIS flying through time. The Doctor sighed, and began flicking the switches that would drive the TARDIS back to London, Earth and the 21st century. What difference would it make? Rose had already refused her, although it couldn't hurt to try. She landed only a few seconds after she'd taken off. Grinning she opened the door.

Rose turned to go, pulling Mickey with her. She was mildly disappointed that she hadn't gone with the Doctor, but she had to the responsible thing, she couldn't just leave her mum and Mickey and go gallivanting off across space with someone she'd only just met. Although it did sound fantastic, to use the Doctor's word. Then there was a wheezing, groaning noise behind her, and she turned to see the blue police box appear again. The door opened and the Doctor popped her head out again, a manic grin settling onto her features.

"Did I mention it also travels in time?" she asked. It took one moment, two, and then Rose grinned. She kissed Mickey on the cheek.

"Thanks," she said.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"Exactly," she replied. Then she was running towards the TARDIS and inside it. The Doctor grinned from her position next to the console.

"So," she said. "All of time and space Rose, everything that was, everything that is, and everything that ever will be, where do you want to go next?"

"It really travels in time?" Rose asked.

"'Course it does."

"And you're really an alien."

"Yeah." The Doctor tensed slightly. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah."

"Fantastic." Rose frowned, curious. Who could blame her, after all, the Doctor was the first alien she'd ever seen.

"So how are you different to us humans then?"

"Oh, I've got a respiratory bypass system, a lower body temperature, bigger brain, two hearts." She turned towards the console.

"What?" The Doctor turned back.

"I've got two hearts." Rose stared at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She grabbed Rose's hand and pressed it to her wrist. Rose could feel the odd pulse beneath her fingers. _One-two-three-four, one-two-three-four, one-two-three-four. _"So," the Doctor said, pulling away. "Where do you want to go?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is pretty short, it's just to set the scene really. I think the next chapter will be set just after Episode three, but I might be wrong.<strong>

**I'm going to try and update this soon, but with my track record I wouldn't hold your breath.**

**Catkin Thief.**


	2. Night terrors

**AN: Having had a good long look at the plot line for this story, I've decided that this is probably (Spoiler alert!) going to end up as a Nine/Rose/Jack fic where Doomsday doesn't happen, so sorry if that's not what you wanted, but I have trouble seeing or writing the Ninth Doctor and Rose as just friends, I think that Rose means far too much to him (or her) for their relationship to ever be entirely platonic. This chapter is set just after World War Three, the one with the Slitheen in Downing Street. I think it's episode three but I'm not sure. The contents of my DVD cupboard are a mystery known only to a few. Sadly, I'm not one of them.**

**TW: There are slight mentions of suicide in this chapter, it's only very slight, but if that disturbs or triggers you, please don't read it.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor rubbed her cheek as she entered the console room. God could Rose's mother slap! Admittedly, she probably should have paid more attention to the date, but she'd honestly thought they'd only been gone for a day. Although their trip hadn't gone too well either. It had been rather selfish of her to take Rose to watch the earth burn, but deep in her hearts, she'd wanted Rose to know how she felt, with her world gone. Then Cassandra had turned up, or the 'bitchy trampoline' as Rose had called her, which the Doctor whole heartedly agreed with. Then they'd come back to Earth, and the Doctor had nearly been slapped into another regeneration by that Tyler woman. "Note to self," she mumbled as she headed under the console to see if she could fix the time faults. "Never give Rose a reason to slap me. Knowing my luck she'll slap as hard as her mother." That hadn't even been the start of their problems. Slitheen in Downing Street. What the hell had that been all about? And then she'd hesitated between blowing Downing Street up and losing Rose. That decision had hurt harder than it should've. The words echoed in her head. <em>I could save the world but lose you.<em> Rose was the first real friend she'd had since the War, the only person other than the TARDIS that she could talk to. The thought of losing her... well, it didn't bear thinking about. Mickey the Idiot had managed to blow up a Slitheen in his kitchen though, which was a point for him, she supposed.

She was engaged in trying not to fix the chameleon circuit (whatever she told Rose, about how the TARDIS used to be so good at blending in, she actually liked the TARDIS as it was, and Rose now referred to 'TARDIS blue' as a colour, which the Doctor counted as a win) when Rose entered the console room. She'd gone to have a shower and get changed after Mickey the Idiot had blown up Downing Street and now she returned to the console room and plunked herself down on the floor next to the Doctor. "Brought ya some tea," Rose said.

"Ta." The Doctor slid out from under the console and took the mug Rose handed her. How Rose had found out how she liked her tea she would never know, but she certainly appreciated a good cuppa.

"Doctor," Rose said, just as the Doctor took a sip of her tea.

"Mmm?"

"When ya said earlier, ya could save the world but lose me, what did ya mean?" The Doctor sighed.

"There was a war, Rose, between my people, the Time Lords and a race called the Daleks. My people were destroyed, I was the only survivor, and since then, I've been on my own. You're the first friend I've had in quite a while Rose, and I didn't want to lose you. I didn't care if I died. In fact, before I met you there was a certain appeal to it, but you're my friend and I didn't want you to die."

Rose frowned. She'd never pegged the Doctor as the type to be suicidal. Sure, making decisions like the one in Downing Street must take its toll, but she hadn't expected it to be that bad. She suddenly felt sorry for the woman sat next to her quietly sipping he tea. It must be awfully hard to carry on, knowing that you were the only one left, so she decided to change the subject, as the Doctor clearly didn't like talking about it. "When ya said nine 'undred years," she said slowly. "Did ya mean that you're nine 'undred years old?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I haven't always looked like this, o'course."

"What?" The Doctor sighed. Now she'd have to explain regeneration to Rose as well.

"Us Time Lords, we have this little trick, this way of cheating death. It's called 'regeneration'. Basically, every cell in my body dies, but I..." she hesitated, how to explain it? "I get a new body. I look different and I sound different, I even have a different personality, but my feelings still stay the same."

"So, if ya regenerated right now," Rose said. "I'd still be ya friend?"

"Yeah, 'course. Dunno what I'd do without ya, Rose."

"So, 'ow many times can you do this, is there a limit?"

"Yeah. You get thirteen lives in a regeneration cycle. In the war they were handing out new cycles left, right and centre, but people needed them."

"How many lives have you had then?" Rose asked.

"This is my ninth, so far. I regenerated after the war. Changed the desktop as well," she added, getting to her feet and offering Rose a hand.

"Desktop?" Rose asked, taking the offered hand and pulling herself up.

"Console room," the Doctor clarified. "The TARDIS changes her interior some times."

"I hope she doesn't change it too soon," Rose said. "I like it like this."

"Me too."

Then the atmosphere seemed to change, and the Doctor was striding towards the door. "Come on then, Rose. You need some sleep if we're going to go anywhere tomorrow, and I could probably do with a kip myself."

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Rose asked.

"Dunno yet," the Doctor said. "Might go to Victorian London. Or I've always wanted to meet Charles Dickens. Or we could go to a Pelusian market, great people, the Pelusians, although they do talk kind of funny. Or..." She tailed off, looking around. She appeared to have lost Rose, although that was probably more due to her brisk pace then Rose's inattention. The door to her room was just in front of her, and she shrugged. She might as well have a quick nap. She never usually slept, but after being slapped by Jackie Tyler she reckoned anyone could do with a nap. She shuddered to think what would have happened if she'd been in a male body (which had happened a fair few times). Jackie would have probably accused her of being a pervert and abducting Rose for obscene reasons. She really might have been slapped into regenerating. Now there was a thought. How ignominious would that have been? It was probably the saddest excuse for regenerating ever, being slapped by someone's Mum.

* * *

><p>It was much later that night when Rose woke up suddenly. She looked at the clock and frowned. It was only three in the morning, surely the Doctor hadn't got into trouble already? She heard a noise again, it sounded like a faint cry for help. She got up quickly, throwing on a hoodie against the chill of the TARDIS corridors. The silly alien had probably blown up the toaster again, or made the TARDIS console spark and burnt herself. Checking the console room and the kitchen, Rose found them both empty. That was odd. Then she heard it again, it was much closer this time, and it sounded like her name. She headed towards it, then there was a scream. "<em>ROSE!"<em> She almost ran into the door in her haste to get there, and she threw it open. It was a bedroom. The Doctor's bedroom by the looks of things. Rose hastily flicked on the light and saw the Doctor thrashing on the bed. Her face was screwed up in pain, and she shouted Rose's name again. "I'm here," Rose cried, running to the side of the bed and trying to comfort her. "I'm here Doctor, I'm right here!"

* * *

><p><em>Rose, Rose! Where is that daft girl, doesn't she know that this place is about to blow up? We have to find some shelter. She said she'd be with Harriet Jones, but she isn't. Where is she? Rose! Oh please don't say the Slitheen have her, they're not known for their mercy and they'll do anything to make me give up the planet. Who's that there... It isn't Rose. It <em>can't_ be Rose... Rose? ROSE!_

The Doctor jerked awake when someone spoke her name, and she felt rather than saw the hand holding hers and the one on her brow. "Doctor, are you alright?" She sat up rather unsteadily, not taking her eyes off Rose.

"I'm fine Rose, it was just a nightmare." Since the Doctor seemed unwilling to let go of her hand, Rose settled herself on the edge of her bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rose asked.

"No." She spoke quickly and shook her head, something almost like terror filling her eyes.

"Hey, it's all right, I'm here," Rose said softly. She wrapped an arm around the Doctor and felt her tense for a moment, but then the Doctor returned the hug. Rose just sat there, silently, trusting that the Doctor would talk. Eventually, the other woman spoke, softly.

"It was awful, Rose. We were in Downing Street and Rickey was about to blow it up and I couldn't find you anywhere." Her arms tightened around Rose. "I thought I'd lost you Rose."

"It's Mickey," Rose said.

"Mickey, Rickey, same difference." She could feel the Doctor relaxing, but the other woman was still a far cry from her usual self. Rose stifled a yawn. It was three in the morning, and she was dog tired, but she didn't want to leave the Doctor. She'd never seen the other woman look so scared, not even when she told Mickey to blow up Downing Street. Making up her mind, Rose wriggled out of the Doctor's arms and lay down, pulling the covers up to her chin. "What are you doing?" the Doctor asked.

"Going to sleep," Rose replied. "I'm tired and you could do with some sleep, but I'll be blowed if I'm leaving you all alone." The Doctor stared into space for a moment, surprised that Rose knew her so well, and then she shrugged. She clicked her fingers.

"Lights." The lights went out and the Doctor laid down next to Rose.

"You think you're so impressive," Rose said, grinning.

"I _am _so impressive." The Doctor replied.

"'Course ya are," Rose said, yawning again. "Now be quiet, I'm trying to get some sleep." The Doctor grinned and closed her eyes. She might as well get some shut-eye, after all, it's not like she'd be able to go anywhere tonight with Rose having laid claim to one of her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is the soonest I've ever updated a story, but don't expect it to last. I haven't completed any of my Doctor Who fics yet, but I will one day. <strong>

**I don't want to beg for a review, but it would be nice, even just if it's to tell me that my writing style sucks. I'd much rather know that at least people are reading my stuff then just ignoring it.**

**Thanks,**

**Catkin Thief.**


	3. Film night

**AN: This one's a bit of a filler chapter really, but I didn't want to jump straight to when Jack joins them because I thought it would be better to develop the relationship between Rose and the Doctor first. This chapter is in the episodes Dalek and The Long game, episodes six and seven respectively. I have finally found my box set, although I think some of the DVD's are missing. Honestly, do people do this on purpose or something?**

* * *

><p>The TARDIS landed and the Doctor and Rose walked out. "Where are we?" Rose asked.<p>

"Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground."

"When are we then?"

"About two thousand and twelve. You'd be twenty six." She found a light switch and switched it on.

"It's a museum," Rose said, looking around.

"Oh, look at you," the Doctor said, examining a big display case.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"An old friend. Well, an old enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to a museum exhibit. I'm getting old."

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you exhibit A," Rose said worridly.

"Yeah." The Doctor touched the display case and alarms went off. "Oops."

"Business as usual then," Rose muttered, getting a laugh from the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Rose had decided that she really didn't like Henry Van Statten. She decided it around floor forty seven when she was gasping for breath. He might be a genius, but he treated people like things, and just look at what he'd done to that poor alien he'd captured. Admittedly the alien had then decided to try to kill everyone and they were now running for their lives (as usual) but nothing should be tortured like that. They'd just reached floor forty six when Rose got a stitch. She tried to ignore it and just run on, but it slowed her down a little. A little too much as it turned out. Adam rolled under the bulkhead with inches to spare, but Rose was too far behind. The bulkhead clanged shut. "Rose, where are you? Rose, did you make it?"<p>

"Sorry Doctor, I was a bit slow." Up in the office with Van Statten and Goddard the Doctor stared at the computer screen in horror. She barely heard what Rose said, but she heard the Dalek scream.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" And then the communicator went silent. She pulled it from her ear, her hearts breaking. Oh God, how was she going to tell Jackie? And Mickey. She'd never had to do that before, tell someone's mother that they'd died. And for Rose. Why did it have to be Rose?

She did the next bit on autopilot. Argue with Van Statten, yell at Adam, try and fix her broken hearts. And then Rose appeared on the screen. She was alive! The Dalek said something about feelings and Rose, but she wasn't really listening, she was just exulting in the fact that Rose was alive. She refused to let Rose die again, and Van Statten said something about bleeding hearts, but she wasn't listening. They had to kill the Dalek.

Apparently Adam had a lot of alien guns in his office. The Doctor rummaged through them. "Broken, broken, hair dryer, broken... Ah hah!" She lifted out a large gun, one capable of damaging even a Dalek. She'd never really liked guns before, but this body had been born in the war, in fire and blood and anguish, and it was very capable of using a gun. It was a bit strange, muscle memory that you'd never learnt, but her hands seemed to know how to handle a gun, so she let them.

* * *

><p>What the hell was wrong with that Dalek? It must have been when Rose had touched it, because that was not normal for a Dalek. It was only when Rose said, "What about you, Doctor, what the hell are you changing into?" That she realised she was aiming a gun at her best, and only, friend. She stammered something and put it down, suddenly feeling very like the soldiers she professed to hate. Was this what it felt like, making the wrong choice? When you got so wrapped up in hate that you didn't realise that what you were doing was wrong. Was that what it felt like, being a Dalek?<p>

* * *

><p>Rose wanted to take Adam along with her. That idiot. Was that how you impressed a girl, nowadays, you leave her behind to get killed? She tried to deflect it, but she found it difficult to refuse Rose anything, especially when she'd nearly died. Sighing, she agreed, but in her mind she was troubled. That boy was going to be trouble, she just knew it.<p>

She was right. Adam Mitchell was an absolute nightmare. He didn't like the TARDIS and kept getting lost. The Doctor suspected the feeling was mutual. They landed in the future and Adam fainted when he saw space. "He's your boyfriend," The Doctor had said.

"Not any more," Rose had replied.

She tried, for Rose's sake she tried, she really did. "You can't just read the guide book Adam," she said. "You've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers... Or is that just me?" Rose had snickered and then she and Adam had wandered off. Then there had been that whole business with the people with holes in their heads and the wrong technology for the time, and then Adam had wandered off and got a hole in his head and there had been the Jagrafess. It had been business as usual, really, but the Doctor could have done without Adam. He was a bit of a wet blanket to be honest.

They left him at his house after the thing with the hole in his head, although he was not amused when they kept opening it by clicking their fingers. "You didn't have to leave him like that," Rose said.

"Hmm?" The Doctor looked up from where she was tinkering with the console.

"You didn't have to leave him like that," Rose said. "It's not his fault he's a bit of an idiot."

"He was just looking out for himself Rose, he didn't care about the repercussions of what he was doing."

"Let's not argue," Rose said. She came over and peered at what the Doctor was doing. "How about a film?"

"Huh?" The Doctor looked up, confused.

"A film," Rose clarified. "We could watch a film. Maybe one of the Harry Potters. I've always liked them." The Doctor sighed and stood up, pocketing her sonic screwdriver.

"Yeah, fine, whatever."

"Really?" Rose looked delighted.

"Yeah. You usually fall asleep half way through anyway, so it doesn't really matter what we watch."

"Come on then." Rose practically dragged her through the TARDIS to the film room, and the Doctor followed, grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a bit short, I know, but at least I'm updating regularly for once. It's the start of the week again though, so expect my update schedule to drop through the floor. If i take too long to update please send a review or a PM.<strong>

**Catkin Thief**


End file.
